Blood Up
by emzypemzy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Morgan and Garcia know how to get each others' blood up. Sort of and add on to Phonecalls of A Flirtatious Nature.


_**a/n: **__This is very similar to chapters of my other story "Phonecalls of a Flirtatious Nature" and I suppose it works as an "add-on" to that but it can stand alone.  
Let's say they're together, and let's say they were both alone and able to go further with their chat. This doesn't fit with the episode AT ALL; I'm taking liberties here just using the conversation as basis._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

_"Hey doll-face, ready to work some magic for me?" Morgan says as Garcia picks up the phone._

_"Challenge me, you beautiful behavioural analyst." She shoots back with a smile._

_"Domestic terrorist activity in the Seattle area."_

_"Aw Morgan! I said challenge me, that doesn't even raise my blood pressure. Pacific North west is like ripe with the disgruntled; you got animal rights, zoning laws -" She begins but he cuts her off._

_"Specifically anti-technology." He clarifies._

_"Ah yes, my loony opposites." She says wistfully, her fingers flying over the keyboard. "Here's something, month ago - Tacoma Washington - disguised young guy went crazy on a bunch of computers at a science lab screaming: 'We will soon be the slaves and the machines will be the masters'...yikes...that would totally suck for me." She says, looking around at her many screens, adding with a whisper: "I'm surrounded in here."_

_"Come on what are you worrying about?" Morgan asks on the other end of the line. "You got me to protect you." He assures with a grin._

_"Ha!" She says as a massive grin pulls at her lips, "now that gets my blood up."_

"Well Baby Girl, you know I can get your blood up easily –"

"And I can return the favour." She quipped quickly, interrupting him.

"Oh don't I know it sweetness! However, you know that you get all _worked up_ when I'm there to protect you. I'm not gonna let some computers stop me from ravishing you – I'd get you out of there in time."

"Aw." She sulked, waiting for him to ask why – sometimes his one track mind wasn't as one track as hers.

"Aw? What you 'aw'-ing at angel?"

"Well it's not exactly angelic; maybe I shouldn't shatter your image of me." She teased.

"Garcia." He said and his voice dragging out her name was like music to her ears.

"You wouldn't let computers stop you by taking me out of my office? I thought you were more adventurous than that D, office sex could be deliciously naughty." She smiled to herself knowing from the lowering of his breathing that she had affected him exactly as she had wanted. The man was so easy sometimes.

"Don't toy with me, woman. You don't know how many times that exact thought has gone through my mind." He said, his voice thick with want.

"Oh really? So you _do_ have a sense of adventure then, eh?" Garcia replied, enjoying what she knew she was doing to him. "You don' t know how many times I've wanted you to do that, fling me down on the desk and have your wicked way with me all the while we could get caught any second."

"Woman, don't make me spank you when I get back!" He warned. "You _know_ that's the one place we _can't_ have sex. I think that's taking the wavering of the Frat Rules for us a little too far, don't you?" He asked, his voice low in her ear.

"Well I suppose..." she began and he could tell from the tone of her voice that she was pouting. "But they did say we could be together and still work together so long as our relationship didn't affect our work...and I reckon that an afternoon bonking session would only make us work faster after it, stress relief and all that..."

"Baby," He groaned. His voice dropped again: "You don't know how many crazy fantasies I've had revolving around you and me in that office, girl, you're playing with fire."

"I spend all day in hear talking to you Hot Stuff, you can't have _nearly _as much as me." She said so matter-of-factly that he had to laugh. "Morgan, I am more than serious, you don't know just what your voice does to me sometimes..." She trailed off with a massive smile, knowing that she was no doubt encouraging his dirty mind, after all hers' was going haywire at the moment.

"Baby Girl..." He said in a warning tone. "Stop playing with me."

"But Hot Stuff, it's just so much _fun_ and with you not here it's the most I can do." She shot back.

"We'll see about that," was all he said in reply and then the dial tone sounded in her ear. She held the phone away from her ear, looking at it with a puzzled expression. He'd never hung up on her before!

She was trying to rake through the conversation, see if she had pushed him too far – ha! Not a chance! The man was _worse_ than her half of the time, much more graphic to start with, so what had happened? She tried to remember the background noise, to see if she had heard anyone come in but she couldn't remember a thing.

BANG.

She jumped almost out of her seat and turned to the source of the banging of her door.

Morgan. He stood looking at her with dark eyes hooded with lust. She smiled as she saw the familiar look in his eye as he slowly shut the door, quickly flicking the lock and stalking towards her. He didn't waste time, in a second he was upon her, his hands on the arms of her chair as his lips crushed against hers in a searing kiss. He pulled back, his arms not allowing her to move.

"You're going to have to try keep the volume down on that motor mouth of yours Mamma, I do not want to be caught."

"Me? Hot Stuff, you better watch you don't start moaning my name too loudly." She shot back with a wicked grin.

He wiped her grin off by kissing her again, picking her up and out of her chair as their passion escalated and pressing her back against her desk.

In a matter of minutes they'd gone from talking about fulfilling this particular fantasy to actually being knee deep in it and as they ripped the clothes from the other Morgan hoped they wouldn't wreck her babies, she may just kill him if they did. No matter what the payout had been.


End file.
